Many service providers are widely deploying Point to Multi-point Traffic Engineering (P2MP-TE) tunnels to broadcast video traffic over the Internet. P2MP-TE may include the use of Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP) signaling to set up Label Switched Paths (LSPs) for data traffic replication. Generally, protocols for setting up the LSPs have been defined in Request for Comments (RFC) 4875 (Extensions to RSVP-TE for P2MP TE LSPs).